Problem: A cube is painted so that one side is blue, two sides are red, and three sides are green. How many different such cubes can be painted? Two cubes are considered the same if one cube can be rotated in any way to match the second cube.
Orient the cube so that the blue face is on top.  At least one red face must be adjacent to the blue face, and the other red face can be in one of $\boxed{3}$ distinct positions relative to these two (see figure).  The green faces are determined by the placement of the red and blue faces. [asy]
import three;
size(250);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
settings.prc=false;
settings.render=0;
currentprojection=orthographic(30,-20,15);
void drawCube (picture pic=currentpicture, real a, real b, real c)
{

draw(pic,shift(a,b,c)*surface((0,0,1)--(0,1,1)--(1,1,1)--(1,0,1)--cycle),white,black+linewidth(1.0),nolight);

draw(pic,shift(a,b,c)*surface((1,0,0)--(1,0,1)--(1,1,1)--(1,1,0)--cycle),white,black+linewidth(1.0),nolight);

draw(pic,shift(a,b,c)*surface((0,0,0)--(1,0,0)--(1,0,1)--(0,0,1)--cycle),white,black+linewidth(1.0),nolight);
}

drawCube(0,0,0);

label(scale(2.5)*project("B",Y,-X),(1/2,1/2,1));
label(scale(2.5)*project("R",Y,Z),(1,1/2,1/2));
label(scale(2.5)*project("R",X,Z),(1/2,0,1/2));

picture pic1;

drawCube(pic1,0,0,0);
label(pic1,scale(2.5)*project("B",Y,-X),(1/2,1/2,1));
label(pic1,scale(2.5)*project("R",Y,Z),(1,1/2,1/2));
label(pic1,scale(2.5)*project("R",Y,Z),(0,1/2,1/2));
draw(pic1,(0,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,1,1),linetype("2 3"));
draw(pic1,(0,1,0)--(1,1,0),linetype("2 3"));

add(shift((1,1.5,0))*pic1);

picture pic2;

drawCube(pic2,0,0,0);
label(pic2,scale(2.5)*project("B",Y,-X),(1/2,1/2,1));
label(pic2,scale(2.5)*project("R",Y,Z),(1,1/2,1/2));
label(pic2,scale(2.5)*project("R",Y,-X),(1/2,1/2,0));
draw(pic2,(0,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,1,1),linetype("2 3"));
draw(pic2,(0,1,0)--(1,1,0),linetype("2 3"));

add(shift((2,3,0))*pic2);[/asy]